Haunted Tales:The School
by Ponchygirl
Summary: The first part to the Haunted Tales series. Ponch is a freshman in high school. He and his friends stay overnight at the school, and some weird creepy things happen. Is the school haunted? Or is it just some freshmen with overactive imaginations making it seem that way?
1. The office

_Welcome to the Haunted Tales series. This is basically gonna be a collection of Ghost stories some real some fictional. If you don't believe in ghosts that is ok, I am sure you will enjoy the story anyway. If not that is ok. I understand if you don't believe lots of people don't. But still lots of people do too. If you are un sure if you believe or not. Maybe some of the real stories will help you to decide. I will let you know at the beginning of a story if it is real or not. This is basically just an introduction Chapter to the whole series. So you might want to pay a little bit of attention to it. At the beginning of each Haunted Tales story I will have an introduction chapter. Each story will also have quotes about ghosts from people I know, or just other fan fiction writers. Feel free to share a quote if you want it to be seen in the introduction chapter. The quote will be something that you came up with mostly by yourself. I mean, if you got the quote from some famous person, you might wanna say it was from them. But mostly I just wanna see quotes that actually came from your mouth and your mind. Something you came up with yourself. So to begin this series, here are some quotes about ghosts._

 _"Don't give them too much attention, or they will bother you even more." ~My mom_

 _"Although I believe in ghosts and God, it's shocking to see how many people believe in ghosts more than they believe in God." ~Kamkats_

 _"If a ghost bothers you too much, it could either be your imagination running wild. Or it might actually be there 24/7. Most the time it is your imagination. Ghosts don't normally bother someone all day long every day." ~Ponchygirl._

 _That is all the quotes I have so far. I will most likely write a different quote from myself each story. Just because it is my story and I have a lot to say. Anyway, enjoy the Haunted Tales series. Don't be afraid to review, I love feedback, and I'd love to see some of the quotes you come up with._

 _ **"** **Haunted Tales" story number one, "The Haunted School."**_

 _ **Ponch is a freshman in High school. He and a few of his friends are always getting into trouble. One night they decide that they are gonna hide, and stay at the school over night. Once it gets dark outside they realize this was a mistake. The place starts to get a little creepy, and it is almost as if it is haunted. Is Poly High really haunted? Or is it just some freshmen with wild imaginations that make it seem that way?**_

Ponch sat at his desk, in the History room. He was starting to fall asleep.

"I can't believe how boring this is," he said quietly.

"I heard that, Poncherello," Mr. Gemstone said.

"Oh, sorry," Ponch said. He heard lots of people giggling in the room. He rolled his eyes. This was his first year in high school. He already couldn't wait to graduate.

"Don't let them bother you, Ponch. I thought this was boring too," Heidi Hanks whispered. Heidi was one of the few friends Ponch had. He wasn't very popular at Poly High. He kind of liked that. But at the same time he wanted to be popular. He was starting to become popular for being a trouble maker. That was the one thing he didn't want to be popular for. It just made everyone not want to be his friends.

"Thanks, Heidi," Ponch replied. She smiled. She liked Ponch.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"Stop chit chatting and get to your quiz that is sitting in front of you. Or you two will be meeting Mr. Singleton today," Mr. Gemstone said.

"I already have met him," Ponch said.

"Poncherello, be quiet."

"Sorry, I was just pointing out that I have already been there a few times today," Ponch said. Mr. Gemstone couldn't stand having Ponch in his class. He wished he had retired already. Ponch gave him a headache.

"Poncherello, I think it would be nice for everyone here if you went down to the office. Take your quiz with you. I am sure Mr. Singleton won't mind you doing it there," Mr. Gemstone said.

"Seriously? Why would you send me there? Mr. Singleton seems to be getting tired of seeing me."

"Then maybe you should try to behave a little more like a high school student and not like an elementary school student and actually pay attention," Mr. Gemstone said. Those words hurt.

"That wasn't very nice. You know, you can get in trouble with Mr. Singleton too," Ponch said. Mr. Gemstone raised an eyebrow at Ponch.

"Are you saying that you think I should go to the office?"

"Yeah," Ponch said.

"Ok, everyone, continue with your quizzes I will be back in a little bit. Poncherello, come with me," Mr. Gemstone said.

 _Meanwhile….._

Mr. Gemstone went into Mr. Singleton's office first. Ponch waited outside, and did his quiz, The secretary was typing, and minding her own business. She liked talking to Ponch, but she got in trouble for it last time.

"Um, Poncherello, you can come into the office," Mr. Gemstone said. He walked out, and looked upset.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I have to apologize to you for that rude comment," Mr. Gemstone said. "The problem is, I am not sorry. I meant it." Ponch looked really offended. He was silent though.

"Ok," he said. Then went into the office.

"Hello, Francis, have a seat," Mr. Singleton said.

"Hi, Mr. Singleton," Ponch said sadly.

"You know, I wasn't expecting to see you again this class. Mr. Gemstone used to be well known for his patience. I have so far seen you for each class. So, what is it you are having trouble with? I mean, a normal Freshman in high school would learn a lesson from the first time they went to the office and try not to do it again."

"Hey, honestly I don't think I should be here. I don't see what the problem is when someone voices their opinion on a subject. All I said was that History was boring."

"Well, to a history teacher that is a little hurtful Francis."

"Well, I wasn't the only one that was hurt in our conversation. He won't even apologize for what he said. It is not my fault that I talk in class from time to time. I mean seriously, that is just the way I am. I have always talked during class from time to time. My other teachers never were bothered by it. Why do these high school teachers act like it is the end of the world if someone says a word in class?"

"Francis, calm down a little," Mr. Singleton said.

"Calm down? Mr. Singleton, I don't want to calm down. I want to let off a little steam. You know how frustrating it is, when you start to get upset about something, and everyone wants you to be quiet? And then if one of them has a problem it is ok to freak out about it," Ponch said then paused for a minute. Mr. Singleton was taking this all in.

"So what do you high school people have a against a short, small, 14 year old Puerto Rican guy that likes to talk? No one else treated me this way. Why are you so different? Why can't you just be nice and fun like the other people?" Ponch asked. Mr. Singleton was now even more at a loss for words.

"Wow, Francis, you certainly bring up a lot of good questions." Was all he could say. Ponch stared at Mr. Singleton.

"Ya know, I was in the office a lot in Middle school. But it was nothing like this. Mr. Stanley cared about me more than any other person in the world ever has. He let me talk, he actually responded. We could carry out a conversation, and fix my problem. Whatever it was. In fact, I liked it there so much, that I went to his office without having to go there. I just went there to talk to him during lunchtime. I ate lunch with him. He was fun, and understanding. You guys here, I could never imagine coming to eat lunch with you. Unless I was forced to…" Ponch stopped talking for a second.

"Do you even understand me? You are looking at me like I am crazy," Ponch asked.

"I understand what you are trying to say Francis, but I am shocked. I never knew you had such a great time in middle school. I never knew you liked Mr. Stanley so much. I never knew that you felt the way you do about all of us high school teachers and principals."

"Well, I am glad that you are so shocked. Now, I am gonna leave," Ponch said. He turned to leave.

"Did I say you could leave yet?"

"No, But I am sure you don't mind," Ponch said then walked out the door. Normally Mr. Singleton would've done something. But today he just let it go.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. In the closet

Ponch sat in the cafeteria playing around with his food. He wasn't very hungry.

"Hey, Ponch, what's wrong? You barely touched your food," Ponch's best friend Erik asked. Erik had been Ponch's friend since before preschool. They were neighbors. The funny thing about them, was people thought they were twins. They looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was Ponch was slightly smaller.

"I'm fine, I just…."

"You just what?" Erik asked.

"I just am not that hungry," Ponch said. Erik's eyes got wide.

"Are you serious? Are you sick or something?" Erik asked. Ponch loved food, so if he wasn't eating it, something was wrong.

"I'm feeling just fine Erik. I just am not really enjoying high school," Ponch admitted.

"Hey, it is ok. It's only your first month of high school," Heidi said.

"Yeah, but it sucks already," Ponch replied.

"Don't worry Ponch, things will get better. Do you remember the first year of middle school?" Asked Michael, another one of Ponch's friends.

"Yeah, but that was different. The people were nicer, they just didn't like me at first. These people are mean and don't like me," Ponch replied.

"Cheer up Ponch. Look on the bright side. You still got us to hang out with," Alexa said. She was Erik's girlfriend. She was the happiest of the group. Ponch was pretty happy too most the time. But high school, seemed to be sucking out all his happiness and filling him with depression, and boredom.

"I guess you're right," Ponch said with a smile. Erik's sister Erika smiled at Ponch,

"I like seeing that smile Ponch. You should smile more often," she said.

"Hey, I have an idea," Michael said.

"What?" Asked David. The last one in the group. He didn't talk as much as the rest of them did.

"Let's go to the library here after school," Michael said.

"Why would we do that?" Ponch asked confused.

"Well, don't you remember all the rumors about this place being haunted?" Michael asked.

"Well yeah, but I never believed it," Ponch replied.

"Well, let's have some fun and find out if it's true," Michael said.

"Wouldn't someone spot us and send us home?" Erik asked.

"If they do, we will have to plan another day," Michael said.

"Ok, I think that is ok," Alexa said.

"I am totally with ya Michael," Heidi said.

"Me too," David agreed.

"We are too," Erik and Erika said in unison. Everyone looked at Ponch.

"Ponch? Are you in on it too?" Michael asked Ponch was quiet.

"Ok, I guess," Ponch replied.

"Oh come on, you will enjoy this!" Heidi said.

"Yeah, maybe. But what about our parents? They want us home at a certain time remember?"

"Oh great, I forgot all about parents," Michael said.

"Well, I was supposed to spend the night at David's house tonight," Erik said.

"I could say I am going to Heidi's I mean David is Heidi's brother, we could both go there," Erika said.

"I'll come along to Heidi's," Alexa said.

"I was supposed to be at Michael's house tonight. My parents are out of town until seven," Ponch said.

"Ok, then I will say I am going to David's," Michael said.

"What if our parents look for us?"

"Ponch, you are over thinking this," Michael said.

"I just don't want to get into trouble with them. Trouble at school is ok. But with them it is different. I feel awful about doing stuff behind their backs and lying to them," Ponch said.

"Then we'll all say we are going to Michael's." David said.

 _Meanwhile…_

After school, everyone met at the school library.

"How are we gonna pull this off?" Erik asked.

"We will stay here, and hide until the lights turn off," Michael said. There was a little closet that no one ever used anymore. It used to be the janitors closet, but the janitor got a new closet that was better.

"Ok, let's all crowd together in here." Michael said.

"This is so weird," Ponch said as he went in. Erik smiled.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," he said.

"Ok, we will be here, until the building is empty," Michael said. Then he sat back and got comfortable.

"Ok," everyone said.

"What is crawling on me?" Ponch asked slightly freaked out.

"It is just a spider," Heidi said.

"Just a spider?" Ponch asked freaked out.

"Get it off please," Ponch said. Trying to stay calm. Heidi pulled it off. David took it and killed it. "Thanks guys," Ponch said.

"You actually did a good job not screaming this time Ponch," Erik teased. Ponch rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to be out of here," Alexa said.

"Yeah, this closet give me the creeps," Ponch agreed with her.

"I just want to see what the school is like empty," Alexa said.

"I want to get out of here," Ponch said.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad," Michael said.

"I don't like it." Ponch replied.

"That is ok, we will be out sooner than you know." Erika said.

"I can't wait still." Ponch said.

"Yeah, we know." Everyone said. Little did they know this was just the beginning of a long and terrifying night for all of them. Not just Ponch.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Noises

The lights went off, and all the people at the school were gone. Michael opened the door, and smiled.

"Guys, we can come out now," he said.

"YAY! Let me out," Ponch said. He was the first one out. When he saw how dark it was he turned around. "Ok, let me back in," he said.

"Oh, Ponch, just get over it. You are staying out here," David said with a laugh. Heidi came out smiling.

"This looks cool!" She said.

"No, it looks creepy," Ponch said.

"Hey, guys, be quiet. There is a light on in Mr. Singleton's office," Alexa whispered.

"Oh crap, how will we hide from him?" Erik asked.

"We will just have to stay over here. Away from his office," Michael said.

"No, I want him to find me and send me home," Ponch said.

"Ponch, get back here," Michael said irritated. Ponch slowly walked over to the office. He peeked into the window. He was surprised to see, no one was there.

"Hey guys, there is no one in there," Ponch whispered.

"What? That is impossible. Mr. Singleton would never leave his light on," Erik said. He started to come over. He looked in there too.

"He's right," Erik said. Everyone came over.

"Wow," Heidi said. They went into the office.

"It is so quiet and a little creepy," David said.

"Shhh," Michael shushed them.

"What? Do you hear something?" Ponch asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Michael replied. Everyone got quiet. They could all hear humming.

"Who is that?" Ponch asked.

"I don't know. It sounds like Mr. Singleton," Michael whispered. They tiptoed towards his office. Erik peeked in. He turned and looked at the others.

"No one is in there," he said. They all looked confused.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"There is no one in there," Erik said again.

"That is not right. I can hear him perfectly," Michael said.

"Me too," Ponch said.

"I think we all heard it," David said.

"Yeah, but apparently it is not there," Alexa said. A shiver went down her spine. "I am already freaked out," she said.

"Um, Alexa, did you hear that?" Heidi asked.

"What? That person in the math room?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah."

"Girls there is no one in the math room," Ponch said.

"Yeah, what if it is just another voice like in here?" Erika asked.

"Maybe you are right, but it wouldn't hurt to check," Heidi said.

"Go ahead, but I am staying here. There is a light on," Erik said.

"What, you scared?" Michael teased.

"A little, but that's ok. Ponch is too."

"No I'm not," Ponch said.

"Your not?"

"Of course not. I was only scared of that spider," Ponch said. Erik wasn't sure he believed Ponch, but he knew better than to argue.

"I guess I'll stay here alone."

"I won't let you do that," Ponch said.

"Why not?"

"I don't like the idea of my best friend staying all alone in a school that is possibly haunted," Ponch replied. Erik smiled.

"Thanks Ponch," he said. Then the rest of the group left.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Encounter with a ghost

"Ok, to be completely honest with you, Erik, I am scared. I just didn't want everyone to make fun of me. I mean, I trust you'll be nice about it," Ponch said. Erik smiled.

"I figured." He said. Ponch smiled back.

"Wow, looking at you is almost like looking in the mirror," Erik said. He began to fix his hair, so Ponch did the same.

"Really? My hair is that messy?" Erik asked.

"No, I was just messin' with you," Ponch said. Erik laughed.

"You know, I am glad that we are both scared. I mean we can stay together, and then we aren't as scared," Ponch said. Erik smiled,

"Yeah," Erik agreed.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Two plus two is five," a little girl said.

"No, its four," a little boy said.

"Ok, don't fight, it is four. He was right," the teacher said. Heidi opened the door to the math room. No one was there.

"What? I heard them clearly," Alexa said coming into the room.

"Me too, but where are they?" Michael asked. They once again heard the math teacher and his class.

"Ok, this is starting to give me the creeps," David said. Then he heard a loud scream come from the office.

"That was either Ponch or Erik. I can't tell their screams apart," Erika said. They rushed towards the office. When they got there, no one was there.

"Where are they?" Michael asked. Then he spotted Erik over by the door.

"Erik, where is Ponch?"

"Ponch?" Erik asked he sounded confused as if he had no idea who Ponch was.

"Erik, are you ok?" Erika asked worried about her brother.

"I'm f-f-f-fine," Erik said. A shiver went down his spine.

"What happened in here? And where is Ponch?" David asked.

"I don't know where he is," Erik finally admitted.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"This is the first time that you haven't known where Ponch is. What happened here?" David demanded.

"I don't know. We heard this noise, and it was weird. Then the next thing I know, we are both screaming. Now I have no idea where Ponch is," Erik said.

"Ok, that is not good. Everyone knows Ponch was more scared than you were. If he is all alone, who knows how long he will last?" Michael said worried. Then they began to search around for Ponch.

 _Meanwhile…._

Ponch was walking around the school. He was trying to find a way out. He also wanted to be as far away from other people as he could. He didn't want people to know just how scared he really was. As he walked around scared to death trying to find a door that was unlocked, all he could think about was his parents.

"They are gonna be so mad at me when they find out. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for staying here. How come I always talk myself into stuff like this? I must be a terrible person. I hope Erik is fine. I don't want him to be scared all alone. I just can't go back to that office," Ponch said to himself. He continued walking. He heard something and it seemed to be close by. He followed the noise, and was soon in the history room. He saw books falling off the shelves.

"Mr. Gemstone isn't gonna like that," Ponch said. He just stood there and watched. It was so weird. It was almost as if someone was pulling them off the shelf and looking at them. Then tossing them aside. Ponch was confused. But when he saw a floating book, and the pages just flipping themselves as if someone was reading it. Then he heard a voice starting to read the book. Ponch stood there frozen in fear. _"Someone is reading the book. But no one is there."_ Was all that went through his mind. Ponch was totally freaked. Then he heard people arguing outside. He looked out the window, and no one was there.

"Alright, that is enough. I am out of here," Ponch said.

"Wait Ponch, don't go," a voice that was a little familiar said. It was the voice of whoever was reading the book.

"Who are you? And where are you?" Ponch asked freaked out.

"I am right in front of you."

"I don't see anyone."

"I am invisible," Ponch was so freaked out now that he fainted.

"Huh, that was strange," the ghost said.

 _To Be Continued_

 _Authors note: Yeah, I am sorry this is supposed to be scary, but I added some humor. I hope you still enjoy it. If not, that is ok that's your opinion._


	5. The Parents get involved

Erik walked towards the History room. He noticed that the door was open.

"Hey guys, the History room is open," Erik told everyone. They rushed towards the room. They looked inside, and saw Ponch laying there on the ground.

"Ponch, are you ok?" Erik asked rushing to his best friend. Ponch was just starting to wake up.

"Erik?"Ponch said puzzled.

"Hey, it's ok Ponch, I'm here. What happened?" Erik asked helping Ponch up.

"All I remember was someone talked to me. I never saw him. He was not there. I heard him clearly though," Ponch said.

"Yeah, we had the same experience in the math room. I think we should get outta here. It creeps me out more the longer I am here," David said. Ponch totally agreed with David. Erik looked at Ponch for a while.

"Hey, why did you just leave like that?" Erik asked.

"I'm sorry," Ponch said, he began to bite his lip a little. A nervous habit of his.

"I just got super freaked out. I didn't want to be here anymore. I noticed something going on in the History room. That's why I was here," Ponch replied.

"Ok, that makes sense. At first I thought I'd lost you," Erik said. Ponch felt slightly bad now.

"Sorry," he said once again.

"It's ok," Erik replied.

"Hey guys, let's get outta here. I just heard more voices, and I don't want to check it out," Michael said heading for the door.

"Oh wait, we are locked in here," Michael said. He sounded more panicked than Ponch was.

"I want to get outta here now," Alexa said almost in tears.

"It's ok Alexa, we will get out soon," Heidi assured her.

 _Meanwhile…._

Mr. and Mrs. Poncherello got home around seven thirty ish. Maria as usual wanted to know if Ponch was ok. So she went over and called Michael's mom.

"Hello, this is Helen."

"Hi, its Maria," Maria replied. Helen started to panic. She knew why Maria was calling, and she didn't know what to tell her. Maria opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Maria, before you ask, I am sorry. I do not know how Francis doing. He and Michael never came home from school today. Apparently Erik and Erika also didn't come home. And when I talked to David and Heidi's mom they weren't home either. Alexa is with them. I have no clue where they are," Helen said. Maria was in shock. She knew her son got into trouble from time to time, but he could be in big trouble right now. And she had no way of finding him.

"Why wouldn't they come home from school?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, Michael mentioned something about a History project to me. But he never said that he would be at the school this long. I don't think that he is doing a history project. I honestly think that they are all in trouble or something. And if they are not in trouble, they certainly will be when they get home," Helen said.

Maria wasn't sure what to say. She had a hard time punishing her kids. She loved them so much it hurt her to punish them. That might've been the reason that Ponch never learned his lesson and was always getting into trouble. So from now on she decided she'd have to do something. When Maria got off the phone with Helen, she called Mr. Singleton. When Mr. Singleton heard the teenagers were not home yet. He remembered that he had left a light on in his office. That gave him and excuse to go back.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. The story comes to an end

Mr. Singleton got to the school, and could see someone moving around in the History room. Someone was looking out the window.

"Guy's, someone is here," Michael whispered. Ponch looked freaked out.

"Who is it?" He asked. Michael stared out the window longer.

"I can't tell," he said. Then they heard this loud bang. They turned to see what was going on. They door had slammed shut. And there was something moving around on the other side of the room. They knew it was there because they could see the book moving around, but no person. Heidi screamed. She was freaked out. Alexa was silently crying on Erik's shoulder. Erika was frozen in fear. Michael was on the floor hiding from the window. David was unsure how to feel right now. Ponch was about ready to faint again.

"Ponch, stay calm," Erik said, trying to calm his best friend. Ponch took slow deep breaths. Soon the door opened. All they could see was a shadow. It was a tall large figure. Ponch and Heidi screamed. Michael and everyone else were too scared to even do that.

"What is going on in here?" Asked the figure. He had a voice like Mr. Singleton. Ponch never thought he'd be happy to see him, or hear his voice. Ponch ran over and hugged Mr. Singleton.

"Francis?" Mr. Singleton asked. Ponch was in tears.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Singleton. I never should've agreed to stay here with the others. I am so scared right now. I just want to go home," Ponch said. Mr. Singleton was in shock. He saw each student that had been reported missing by their parents.

"Whose idea was this?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"Mine," Michael confessed.

"Why did all of you go through with it?"

"I wanted to act like I wasn't scared," Alexa said.

"I wanted to do it," David replied.

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not. I just said yes because Erik was doing it," Erika said.

"And I did it because David was in on it." Erik confessed.

"I said yes because I thought it was a cool idea," Heidi said.

"What about you Francis?" Mr. Singleton asked.

"I did it because everyone would've thought I was scared if I didn't. I was scared to death. I don't think I'll ever say yes to this again," Ponch said.

"I think you've all learned your lessons," Mr. Singleton said.

"Yeah, never stay at a haunted school," Heidi said. Mr. Singleton ignored that comment. He never thought the school was haunted. After he turned off the light in his office. He took each person home.

"Erik and Erika, I am really disappointed in you," their mother said.

"Sorry mom, we won't do it again," Erik said.

"You better not, and to make sure that you learned your lesson, you are grounded for a month," Their dad said.

 _Meanwhile….._

"David and Heidi, go to your rooms. I can't believe what you two did. You are grounded for a month. I don't even want to talk to you right now," their father said. David and Heidi went to their rooms sadly feeling awful for what they had done.

 _Meanwhile…._

Alexa and Michael were also in trouble and grounded for a month. But when Ponch got home. His parents handle the situation completely different. Ponch walked in the door, and was greeted by his mother hugging him tightly.

"Oh Francis, I was so worried about you," Maria said.

"I'm sorry mom," Ponch replied. Alfred (Ponch's dad) walked into the room.

"Frank, I am surprised that you stayed there that long. I mean, I thought you would've left way sooner than that," Alfred said.

"Wait, you knew I was there?"

"Of course I did. You think I would've acted this way if I didn't know this was gonna happen. Thanks to you I won fifty bucks," Alfred said.

"What?" Ponch asked super puzzled.

"Well, we talked to Michael's mom, and we planned for Michael to 'come up with this plan.' Really Michael didn't want to go. Then each of us made bets with each other. I won the bet. They thought that you wouldn't even consider staying there if you knew it was haunted. I thought the same thing, but then I decided to just say that you would," Alfred said. Ponch looked confused. Alfred continued to talk.

"Mr. Singleton was in on it too. That is why he purposely left his light on in his office." Ponch was surprised.

"Wow, you guys are good," Ponch said. He turned to go to his room.

"Thanks, oh by the way. We all know the place is haunted," Alfred added. That comment stayed with Ponch the rest of the night. As soon as all his friends found out about the bet and all that stuff. They were relieved to know they were not in trouble. But surprised their parents would do that to them. Ever since that experience, Poly High never seemed the same again.

THE

END

 _Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this. I am unsure if I like how it ended still. I will edit it a bit If you think it is necessary otherwise I think I'll just leave it like this. Any comments or helpful tips, or anything you'd like to see in it, or in any story, just let me know in your review. I will think about it. Or I will do it._


End file.
